Carrie Underwood Songfic Saga
by DuckInTheHat
Summary: This is the saga that starts with a "c". The first chapter is "Cowboy Casanova". Adison! YAYZ! Rated T cuz I'm still paranoid...


**Hey pplz! Meez in Ohio (stayin w/ relativs) at da farm where I got my inspiration for Ryan Marshall's place (see living the dream)! I'm waiting for a nice day (I got here in the rain and it snowed today) so I can actually go outside and go to my favorite place (the pond). I watched my first episode of Glee last night and I am officially obsessed. Actually, right now, I'm alternating between Glee on hulu and typing... And about the story, this is the songfic saga that starts with a "C"- Carrie Underwood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Allison's POV**

I found him while I was sitting in the hotel, just people watching. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Alexis Grace was looking at him, too.  
"Don't try, honey. A boy like him's just about as good as the last one."

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'cause you can't live without one more touch_

"Whaddya mean by that?" I asked, keeping my eyes looking at the work of art walking past.  
"I mean he's not a good boy. Take it from me, girl, he's a heartbreaker. Can't trust a boy like him." She shook her head.  
"How do you know?"  
"Experience. That's all I'm sayin'."

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

"But you can't judge a book by it's cover, right?" I said, using Lexi's favorite line.  
"You can if you've read the book before." Alexis said back. She had a faraway look in her eyes. "I was in your position once, and I gave in to temptation. I was used and abused. I tried to get away, but it was impossible. I was scarred for life, and I will never trust a boy like him again."  
"I don't believe you."

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again 'cause I know where you been and I know how it ends, you can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice_

"You should. Once you start lovin' a boy like that, there's no escape."  
I shook my head and ran to him.  
"Hi." I tried to make my voice sound calm. The boy looked down and smiled.  
"Well, hey there. What's your name?"  
"I'm Allison. Call me Alli."  
"Okay, Alli. I'm Adam."  
"Hi, Adam!"  
He laughed and offered to introduce me to his friends. I took his hand and shot a quick glance at Alexis, who was looking after me and shaking her head.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

Adam was a great friend and a great person. He was like my soulmate. Soon, the conversation with Alexis faded from my mind.

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

**Later in the season...**

"You're WHAT?????" I could not believe it.  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." Adam looked down at his feet.  
"Yes you should have!!!!" I shouted. I ran out of the room, crying. I burst into my room and collapsed on the bed. Maybe I was overreacting, but I didn't care. Not even a few minutes later, my door opened. It was Alexis.  
"I told you so."

_Oh you better run for your life_


End file.
